tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Plagueis
Summary Darth Plagueis was a male Dark Lord of the Sith and the master of Darth Sidious. He acquired considerable knowledge in the field of midi-chlorian manipulation, but was ultimately betrayed and murdered by his own apprentice, in accordance with the "Rule of Two." Sidious later recounted the tale of his master's demise to lure Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Darth Plageuis/Hego Damask Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old at time of death Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Muun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Enhanced senses and perceptions, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled swordsman, Skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Midi-chlorian manipulation, through which he could heal wounds, revive the dead, and even create new life itself (Though this particular procedure has no practical application in combat), able to mask his presence in the Force from others, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Force Scream, Sith Alchemy Attack Potency: Solar System level (Severely altered Naboo's climate just by briefly visiting the planet. Darth Sidious stated that he would never surpass his master. Though he eventually did, this was only due to the former being the only Sith alive, with no one else draining from the dark side. As such, Plageuis should be at the very least comparable to his apprentice. Knew powers even Sidious did not understand, in the form of Midi-chlorian manipulation. His death unleashed a shock-wave that shook all of Coruscant and shifted the balance of the Force irrevocably towards the dark side, and as a direct consequence the power of the Jedi Order, consisting of over a 10 thousand Jedi, began to wane. This puts him above Inquisitor Jerec in the Valley of the Jedi, a being with the strength of a thousand Jedi, and who could create supernovae with a thought) Speed: Relativistic. Massively FTL+ '''reactions and combat speed (Was Sidious' master and was a contender for the most powerful Sith alive at the time of his death. Kept pace with another Sith, and one more directly associated with combat, in the form of Venamis) '''Striking Strength: Solar System Class with Force amplification Durability: Unknown naturally. Solar System level with Force amplification (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Tens of kilometers with ranged powers. Galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsabers (Though he dislikes using them) Intelligence: Extremely high (Skilled and experienced combatant. Also helped orchestrate Darth Sidious' rise to Chancellorship and furthered the Grand Plan along more than previous generations of Banite Sith had ever done) Weaknesses: None notable Notable attacks/techniques *'Force lightning:' Plagueis can unleash Force lightning, an offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips. Its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Scream:' Plagueis can unleashes a force enhanced scream. *'Telekinesis:' Plagueis can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'Telepathy:' Plagueis can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Plagueis can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Plagueis was skilled enough with this power that he could even absorb the energy of his opponents attacks and channel the energy he absorbed into attacks of his own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars